True Mates COMPLETE
by SlyGriff
Summary: Bella and Edward are over and he left. What does she do when she starts having feelings for another of the Cullen's? Will they have a chance at a future? R/R


**Disclaimer: ** This story is for fun only not for prophet or copyright infringement. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and her brilliance.

**Summary: ** Bella and Edward are over and he left. What does she do when she starts having feelings for another of the Cullen's? Will they have a chance at a future? R/R

**True Mates**

Bella lay in bed trying to sleep. Trying being the operative word. Sleep didn't come easily to her these days. It had been a year since Edward fled Forks. The rest of the Cullen's had remained, not agreeing with Edward's decision to end the relationship. Surprisingly, the first Cullen to bridge the gap between them and Bella had been Rosalie. Now Bella and Rosalie were as close as sisters.

About six months later Bella noticed two things. One, yes she had loved Edward and a small part of her always would, but she was over him. Two, she had started falling for another member of the Cullen family.

Bella sighed as she rolled onto her side. Charlie was gone for a week long fishing trip with Billy and Jacob Black. Yes she could have stayed with the Cullen's but opted to stay home since she had to work. After graduating a month earlier, she started working for Mike Newton's dad to earn money for college.

'_Girl, what are you going to do? You can't tell him how you feel because…oh yeah! __**HE'S ALREADY TAKEN!**__'_ her mind yelled.

Suddenly a noise outside her window made her sit up. She quietly reached for the 9mm Charlie had bought her for Christmas. Jasper, Emmett and Charlie had taught her to use and use it very well as a matter of fact.

"Don't shoot Bella."

"Jasper?"

She watched as Jasper climbed through the window. "I just thought I would come and check on you. The others are out hunting."

"Why didn't you go?" She asked as she slipped the gun back in her bedside drawer.

"I went hunting last night. I have better luck when I hunt alone." He shrugged. "Shouldn't you be asleep? It's after midnight."

"Couldn't sleep." She sighed.

Jasper felt her anxiety and nervousness. "Why not?"

Bella just shrugged. _'How do I tell him HE'S the reason for my sleepless nights?'_

"You know you can talk to me. I'm a really good listener." He replied.

"Well, I like this guy. The problem is he's with someone. She's very dear to me and I don't want to hurt her." She explained.

"Do I know him?"

Bella nodded. "Yes you do, quite well actually."

'_Too bad it's not me.'_ He thought wistfully. "Care to tell me who he is?"

"I don't want you to be mad or worse laugh at me." She said.

"I would never laugh at you about something like this and I seriously doubt I would be mad." He smiled gently.

Bella took a calming breath. "Alright. The guy is…you."

Jasper froze. No, surely he heard her wrong. She did not just say she liked him. Of course judging from the way she refused to look at him now, he knew it was true. He got to his feet and slowly moved to sit beside her on the bed. He felt her whirlwind of emotions. Fear, embarrassment, sadness, love. He reached out and lifted her head up to face him.

"Bella, look at me." Jasper pleaded. Her eyes locked with his golden ones. "Did you just say I was the guy you like?"

She knew she couldn't lie to him, especially with his southern accent. "Y…yes I did. I…I realized it about six months ago. I never said anything because you're with Alice and I would never hurt her that way."

Jasper chuckled softly. "Forgive me Bella; I'm not laughing at YOU, just this whole situation. About a month or so after Edward left, me and Alice…broke up I guess you could say. It was mutual I assure you. She had a vision but all she told me was that I would find my TRUE mate. She refused to tell me who, only that I would be surprised at who she was."

Bella didn't know what to say or do. All she could do at the moment was stare at Jasper trying to figure out what he was thinking. She gasped when he softly cupped her face.

"Bella, you are the one Alice saw. I know it."

"Jasper, I don't want to come between you and your family."

"I know Alice has told them because when I said I would stay behind and check on you, they all had silly grins on their face. Plus Rosalie told me to have fun and gave me this knowing wink."

Before she could speak again, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Bella moaned as she felt the electricity that shot through her. Jasper pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss, moaning himself.

"Oh Jasper." She sighed when his cold lips began moving over her throat.

"Mmm my darlin' Isabella. You smell and taste so sweet." He growled into her ear.

Bella shivered as his voice washed over her. She had never felt this with Edward. Her arms wrapped around him as their lips met again in a fierce kiss. Jasper groaned when she scrambled onto his lap.

"Jasper…more."

"What do you want darlin' Isabella?"

Bella couldn't answer. All she could do was moan his name and rock against his hard erection. This turned Jasper on even more to see a side of her no one but him had ever seen.

"Mmm. Do you want me to slowly strip you and make love to you?" Bella sighed. "No, I know what you want. You want me to rip your clothes off and just take you."

"Ooohhh Jasper." She moaned.

"Yesss. That's what my Isabella wants isn't it? To just take you right here right now." He laughed huskily.

Bella was beside herself with desire. Being held in his strong arms, feeling his hardness against her wet core. His voice, oh that husky southern voice telling her exactly what she wanted him to do to her.

"So you like it when I talk dirty to you don't you my pet?" He asked sucking at her neck.

"God yes." She gasped, digging her fingers into his hair.

"I want to take you. Lay you on this bed and just start fucking you. Mark you as mine and mine alone. No apologies as I slam my cock into your tight wet pussy over and over."

"Damnit Jasper. Ooohhh I'm so wet. I need you now. Please."

"Beg for it darlin'."

"Please Jazz. Oh please take me. Fuck me hard. Make me scream. Please Jasper!"

That snapped Jasper's resolve. He shredded her night shirt and thong as he lay her on the bed. His clothes were soon shredded as well. He took an unneeded breath, inhaling the smell of her arousal.

"My goodness you are wet. I'm going to taste you now Isabella. Drive my tongue deep into that wet pussy of yours." He hissed.

"Oh Jasper! Ooohhh gggoooddd!" She cried when he did just that.

Her back arched, driving her pussy even deeper into his mouth. Her fingers clutched his hair as her hips moved against his tongue and his two fingers that were now deep inside her.

"You're…uuuhhh…driving me crazy! Yesss! Shit Jasper! Yesss!" She moaned as his fingers found her G-spot.

"That's the point darlin'. Go crazy. I want you wild beneath me." He encouraged.

Seconds later Bella let out a strangled cry as she came in his mouth. Jasper drank like a thirsty man, not wasting a precious drop that poured out of her. She lay there trembling and gasping as he licked her clean. Slowly he kissed, nipped, and sucked his way up her body.

Bella groaned his name as he tenderly sucked each hardened nipple into his mouth. Her body was instantly alight with desire once more. When their lips met again, she was moving against him almost desperately.

"Jasper…take me…now. I need to feel your cock in me. Please Jasper." Bella pleaded.

"Oh you'll get it Isabella. I'm going to fuck you so good; you won't leave this bed for at least two days." Jasper smiled as he moved between her legs.

Bella's arms and legs wrapped around him as he slowly slid into her. He was very, very well endowed but they fit together perfectly. He froze when he completely buried within her, letting her adjust to him.

"My god Isabella. You're so wet and tight around me." He moaned.

"So deep. I feel…you throbbing." She gasped.

He ravaged her lips again as he began moving. Bella clung to him as his cock slid in and out of her. She felt every inch as he pulled out and thrust powerfully back into her. She easily matched the pace he set.

"My beautiful darlin'. That's it honey, move with me. Lock your ankles around my waist." She did and cried out in bliss as he went deeper than before. "My, my. Who would have thought you were such a wanton little hellion. Ooohhh yesss. Clench that pussy around my cock."

"Jazz! Deeper! Harder! Give me more!"

She had barely finished her demand before finding herself on her hands and knees. She screamed when Jasper sheathed himself inside her once more.

"Fuck! Yesss! That's the spot!" He hissed.

Jasper began pounding into her in earnest. Though he held her hips tight, it wasn't tight enough to hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted to do or would ever do was hurt her. She looked so beautiful to him right now. Her pale skin flushed red, her long brown hair curtaining her face. He pulled those luxurious locks off to one side so he could see her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips forming a perfect 'O' as he drove into her. She was a vision. He would remember how she looked this night for all eternity.

"Does this feel good darlin'? My cock pounding your wet pussy?"

"Yeeesss! Ohhh it feels…amazing! I'm close Jasper! Make me come!"

Once more Jasper changed their positions. Bella found herself riding him. Jasper held her hips, guiding her movements. She tossed her head back and moaned as he continued fucking her.

"That's right my Isabella. Fuck that cock. Ride me." Jasper groaned.

"Ohh god! Fuck! My clit! Please finger my clit!" Bella gasped.

Jasper couldn't deny his beauty. He knew she was close and when she came so would he. His thumb worked furiously on her clit, feeling her juices that coated her nub and now his thumb and he worked it.

"Where do you want my come? Tell me!" He demanded.

"Ooohhh! My pussy! Fill my pussy with it!" She all but sobbed.

"Then come baby. Oh come for me now!" He ordered.

"YYYEEESSS! OOOHHH! JASPER!" She screamed as her body seized.

"FUCK! AAAHHH! ISABELLA!" He roared as jet after jet of his semen squirted into her.

Bella sagged against his chest in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder as her breathing and heart beat slowly returned to normal. Jasper softly kissed her shoulder as he held her tightly and withdrew from her.

"How do you feel Bella?" He whispered.

"Wonderful." She sighed.

Jasper chuckled. "Good. Now get some sleep. I'll still be here when you wake."

Bella snuggled into his arms and fell asleep. Jasper pulled a blanket over them and just lay there contently holding her tightly to his side.

******************************************************************************

"Well, what did you guys think?" Emmett asked.

"Next time, **I** pick the movie." Rosalie said, glaring at her mate.

"Agreed!" Alice and Bella nodded.

"Come on Jazz, back me up.' Emmett pleaded.

"Well, the action sequences were decent but the storyline was horrible. Sorry Em, but I agree with the ladies." Jasper shrugged.

"Man, you are so pussy whipped.' Emmett grumbled, causing everyone to laugh.

"Come on, let's go get Bella some food." Edward chuckled.

A month after Bella and Jasper admitted their love, Edward returned. Turns out, he had left because he had sensed that Bella and Jasper had feelings for one another. When he returned, he, Bella and Jasper had sat down and talked. The three were closer than ever. Edward and Alice had begun dating not long after. Things were better than ever for Bella. She had the love of her life, her father and the Cullen's. What more could a girl ask for?

**THE END!**


End file.
